newsalemfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Decay
There are several types of Decay in Salem: Item Decay, Dead Animal Decay, Corpse Decay, and Structure Decay. Some things decay immediately if the map tile they are in is unloaded. Map tiles take about 15 minutes to unload when all players have left or logged out. Item Decay An inventory item such as a Metal Axe or a Smooth Stone or anything else that can be held in an inventory slot will disappear if dropped on the ground and left for some time. Some items seem to disappear more quickly than others. Foragables that haven't been picked up yet aren't subject to decay until they have been picked and dropped again. Anything lying on the ground when a map tile is unloaded will disappear immediately. Dead Animal Decay Any animal that leaves a ground corpse, as opposed to a corpse you can put in inventory like a cricket, will not decay until the map unloads. It will then disappear immediately. Animal corpses can be preserved by placing them in a sled, boat, or cart, or by placing them in a house or mine. They will not decay, even when the map tile is unloaded. Corpse Decay A player's body, once it has been murdered, will persist in the world for about 24 hours. After that, the body will decay into a skeleton, which will remain forever. Structure Decay Structures built on a Personal Claim or a Town Claim (or both) will not decay so long as the at least one of those claims is active, meaning there is silver/authority in the Claimstone or in the Bell. If the structure is built off claim, it will be subject to random decay ticks. This applies even to claimed Leantos, which is why a character who has no claim should always log out near the Leanto, not in Boston. How long a structure takes to decay depends upon its hit points. Hit points are a hidden factor, but can be estimated by how long a thing takes to destroy. Generally, the larger and more expensive a building, the stronger it is. Structure health remaining can be estimated by its color. A structure with less than 60% health remaining will turn slightly red. Less than 25% remaining and it will turn dark red. Signposts have NO hitpoints if the materials have not been built into them, and a small amount of hit points if they do. For example, if you place 300 stone in a Windmill signpost, and don't build it at all, a single decay tick will destroy it. If you build the stone into it, each decay tick will destroy 5-10 of the stone, so that the signpost will last some time. It will still decay more quickly than it if was built into a full windmill though. The only structure that will not decay eventually is the Mine Entrance. Mine Entrances cannot currently be destroyed by any means. Logs which have been chopped from trees will also not decay. They won't disappear or turn into Hollow Logs. Stumps from trees will turn into Hollow Stumps and start producing items, but only if the stump is off claim. Hollow Logs and Hollow Stumps produce items based upon random decay ticks, and so won't produce items if on a claim. Category:Content